Rec Room Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Crescendo.png|New Quest Poster Teaser|link=Crescendo of the Blood Moon|linktext=(quest) Rec Room Video AMA 2|RR Ask Me Anything, Ep. 2|link=Dev Q&A|linktext=(video) How To - Template Rooms Batch 1|How To Use Templates|link=File:How To - Template Rooms Batch 1|linktext=(video) Creator's_Spotlight_Harrison|Creator's Spotlight Ep. 15|link=File:Creator's_Spotlight_Harrison|linktext=(video) Rec Room is a social VR game created by developer Against Gravity and distributed freely for Playstation VR, Oculus Rift, HTC Vive, and Windows Mixed Reality Headsets (using a free utility). Rec Room contains a wide variety of games for people to play while interacting in a virtual space, providing one of the best VR experiences currently available. The most recent major update is the "Toys in the Sandbox" edition. PSMove.jpg| |link=Basic Controls Select screen mode.png| |link=Screen Mode 20170608164040 1.jpg| |link=Watch Menu Profile camera.jpg| |link=Category:Controls Rec royale teaser.jpg| |link=Rec Royale Lasertag lobby.jpg| |link=Laser Tag 20170424181200 1.jpg| |link=Paintball 20170423173615 1.jpg| |link=3D Charades Snapshot - 1.png| |link=Quest for the Golden Trophy Jumbotron.jpg| |link=The Rise of Jumbotron Maxresdefault.jpg| |link=The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron O7BRjasao0Cm5fLhD8hOdg.jpg| |link=Isle of Lost Skulls 20170423174143 1.jpg| |link=Dodgeball 20170424180724 1.jpg| |link=Disc Golf 20170423174518 1.jpg| |link=Paddleball 20170423175035 1.jpg| |link=Soccer Featuredrooms.jpg| |link=Custom Rooms 20170423165151 1.jpg| |link=Dorm Room 20170425004828 1.jpg| |link=Rec Center 20170424181742 1.jpg| |link=Category:Locations 20171205 205228.png| |link=Cosmetic Sets 20180123 174340 (2).png| |link=Hair IpjT0SIPUEuFbbJgg2JifQ.jpg| |link=Hats OtsprwuPEW70kb2OqrO0g.jpg| |link=Accessories LJdUPmRo9k6lk6qOTLcpeA.jpg| |link=Shirts PtVL69DHGECu1hzvC27bgg.jpg| |link=Dresses HI4yXN0WqEioPcyisqGTcg.jpg| |link=Gloves Paintball_Pistol_Plaid.png| |link=Item Skins Sandbox.jpg| |link=Sandbox Machine Maker Pen Basic mode.jpg| |link=Maker Pen Trigger zone.jpg| |link=Circuits Modify room door.jpg| |link=Category:Tools Calendar-308517 640.png| |link=Category:Events Glittertea.jpg| |link=Category:User Groups Tower.jpg| |link=Category:Player-Created Games Its_a_small_world.jpg| |link=Category:Miscellaneous Reorganized player-created games in the main menu: most of the old pages are now linked from Impromptu Games (games without built-in rules); new pages Adventure Games, Arcade Games, Disc Golf Maps, Escape Rooms, Interactive Stories, Mechanical Puzzles, Maze Games, and Parkour Games. Updates for the ^RecCenter edition are on their way. Pages were major changes are expected have been marked with a clean-up note at the top. New page Featured Rooms. Improvements to main menu; mainly introducing Category:Controls and redefining Category:Tools to mean "creative tools that are used for creating user-generated content". New page Screen Mode. Pages Rec Royale, Maker Pen, Watch Menu, Sandbox Machine, Camera, Dorm Room, Gizmos, Chips, and Circuits updated. New Peak Vertical WAM Rank: 966. Want to contribute to the wiki? . All content related to Rec Room is property of the developer: Against Gravity 1024px-Steam icon logo.svg.png|link=http://store.steampowered.com/app/471710/Rec_Room/ Oculus_VR.png|link=https://www.oculus.com/experiences/rift/1257029974329451/ 500px-PlayStation logo.svg.png|link=https://www.playstation.com/en-us/games/rec-room-ps4/ Smicon reddit.png|link=https://www.reddit.com/r/RecRoom/ Latest.png|link=https://discord.gg/recroom Smicon twitter.png|link=https://twitter.com/againstgrav 3 black dots icon.png|link=External Links See all Upcoming Events. Full theater play (2 hours): "The Princess Bride: A Rec Room Tale" on *September 21 at 5pm PDT (starts in September 21 2018 17:00:00 PDT) *September 27 at 5pm PDT (starts in September 27 2018 17:00:00 PDT) *October 4 at 5pm PDT (starts in October 4 2018 17:00:00 PDT) Previous event: watch Rec Room Q&A - The "^RecCenter" Edition on twitch If you are hosting an event, add it here. What is your favourite forthcoming feature? Rec Room on more devices 2nd season of Rec Royale Friends in Dorm Room Customisable Dorm Room Vehicles in Custom Rooms Community-created Quests The next Quest by AG Switch to mobile version. Category:Browse